Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3
| Genre = 2D-Plattformer | Spielmodi = 1 Spieler | Plattform = Game Boy | Einstufung = Keine Einstufung | Vorgänger= Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins | Nachfolger = Wario Land II }} Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 ist ein 2D-Jump 'n' Run und erschien 1994 für den Game Boy. Es bildet sowohl den Abschluss der Super Mario Land-Reihe als auch den Beginn der Wario Land-Serie. Es ist der zweite Auftritt Warios überhaupt und der erste als Protagonist und spielbarer Charakter. Handlung Zusammenfassung Wario Land spielt auf den Vorgänger Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins an: Am Ende des Spiels wird Wario aus Marios Schloss vertrieben. Daher bleibt Wario nichts anderes übrig, als sich ein neues Heim zu suchen. Als er dann noch erfährt, dass die wertvolle Goldstatue von Peach gestohlen wurde, macht er sich auf, die Insel der Zuckerrohr-Piraten, die von Kapitän Kandis (hier noch als Captain Syrup bekannt) geführt werden, zu erreichen, da sie in Besitz der Kostbarkeit sind. So will sich Wario sein neues Eigenheim finanzieren. Am Ende des Spiels muss der Spieler Kapitän Kandis besiegen, die einen Flaschengeist ruft. Nachdem dieser besiegt wird, sprengt sie wutentbrannt das Syrup Castle und die Goldstatue kommt zum Vorschein, die allerdings sofort von Mario eingesackt wird. Der sichtlich enttäuschte Wario erhält aber den Flaschengeist, der ihm einen Wunsch gewährt, sodass Wario sein neues Haus erhalten kann. Nur: Der Geist will für seinen Wunsch bezahlt werden. So muss Wario all seine Schätze, die er während des Spiels gesammelt hat, gegen Münzen eintauschen. So hängt es von seinem Gesamtergebnis ab, welche Herberge Wario erhält. War er fleißig, zaubert der Geist ihm einen Planeten. Das schlechteste jedoch, was Wario erreichen kann, ist ein Vogelhaus. In den nachfolgenden Spielen wird immer davon ausgegangen, dass Wario ein Schloss erhält. Offizielle Einleitung Die Spielanleitung enthält folgende Einleitung. Da es sich um ein Zitat handelt, wurden keine Korrekturen vorgenommen. Kandis wird hier noch Sirop bezeichnet und zu einem Mann gemacht. Auch Prinzessin Peach wird noch unter ihrem alten Namen Toadstool erwähnt: Erinnerst Du Dich noch an "Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins"? Wario hatte versucht sich Marios Schloß unter den Nagel zu reißen, hatte dabei aber wenig Glück. Hartnäckig wie Wario nun einmal ist, denkt er gar nicht daran, aufzugeben. Sein Verlangen nach einem Schloß ist größer als jemals zuvor. Eines Tages, als Wario sich wieder einmal seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmet, nämlich hinterhältige Pläne zu schmieden, kommt ihm das Gerücht zu Ohren, die Piraten der Pfeffer-Insel hätten die riesige Goldstatue der Prinzessin Toadstool gestohlen. Ein genial-gemeiner Gedanke schießt Wario blitzschnell durch den Kopf: "Mario hat sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, aber wenn ich den Schatz als erster finde, wird mir das ein königliches Vermögen bringen. Mit diesem Gold und den anderen Schätzen der Piraten kann ich mir einen Palast bauen, der Marios Schloß wie eine Hundehütte aussehen läßt. Ga, ha, ha, ha...! Worauf warte ich eigentlich noch?" Über jeden Selbstzweifel erhaben, macht sich Wario auf den Weg. Daß die Zuckerrohr-Piraten harte Nüsse sind, daran denkt er gar nicht. Ihr Anführer, Kapitän Sirop, ist weltweit für seine Gemeinheiten bekannt. Er ist eine besonders fiese Socke! Wird Wario die Goldstücke und versteckten Schätze auf der Pfeffer-Insel finden? Wie wird sein neuer Plan aussehen? Bleibt er so gemein und hinterhältig? Um das herauszufinden, gibt's nur eins! Gameplay thumb|300px|Die [[Pfeffer-Insel]] Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land ist in 40 Level auf 7 Welten aufgeteilt, die logischerweise immer schwieriger werden. Die Insel, auf der die Handlung stattfindet, trägt den Namen Pfeffer-Insel. Es gibt verschiedene Themenbereiche auf der Insel, die das Spielen sehr abwechslungsreich gestalten. So beginnt Wario zunächst an einem Strand, passiert Wälder, gelangt aber auch an oftmals ungewöhnliche Welten, die z. B. aus Feuer oder Eis bestehen. Alle Welten haben ihre persönliche Eigenheiten. Während Mario im Vorgänger auf einer Weltkarte die verschiedenen Welten in beliebiger Reihenfolge absolvieren konnte, folgt Wario Land einem linearen Aufbau. Wario muss die Level der Reihe nach abschließen, um weiter zu kommen. Manche Level verändern sich nach seinem ersten Besuch, wodurch Schätze und Geheimgänge sichtbar werden. Level mit Geheimgängen sind mit einem Kreis in der Mitte markiert. Level mit Schätzen, die beim ersten Durchspielen nicht gefunden wurden, blinken nach Spielende. In manchen Levels verstecken sich Schlüssel. Sie öffnen die Schatzkammer des Levels und müssen wie ein Gegner getragen werden. Dafür lässt sich der Schlüssel auch wunderbar auf Gegner werfen. Münzen und Schätze werden am Ende zur Gesamtpunktzahl gezählt und beeinflussen so stark, welche Behausung Wario sich kaufen kann. Das Spiel verfügt über drei verschiedene, batteriegestützte und unabhängige Spielstände. Ähnlich wie Mario im Vorgänger kann sich auch Wario im Auswahlbildschirm in eine Bombe verwandeln und den Inhalt des gewählten Spielstandes löschen. Dort wird auch die Anzahl absolvierter Level angezeigt. Insgesamt sind 40 Level zu entdecken. Die Fortschritte im Spiel werden automatisch gespeichert, wenn ein Level abgeschlossen wurde. Welten und Level Charaktere Bonusspiele right|thumb Hat Wario ein Level erfolgreich absolviert, hat er die Möglichkeit, eines von zwei Bonusspielen zu bestreiten. Dies ist optional, er kann die Münzen auch direkt auf sein Konto einzahlen. In diesen Bonusspielen haben die gesammelten Münzen aus dem vorher bestrittenen Level eine besondere Rolle inne, da Wario sie einsetzen muss. Im ersten Bonusspiel befinden sich über Wario zwei mit einem W'' verzierte Eimer, unter denen Wario mittig steht. Darüber werden seine in dem vorigen Level gesammelten Münzen angezeigt. Er kann nun durch eine Schnur an einen der Eimer ziehen. Entweder fällt ihm an dieser Stelle ein Münzsack oder aber ein Stück Blei auf den Kopf. Durch den Münzsack verdoppelt sich seine Münzanzahl, durch das Blei werden sie halbiert, wobei bei ungeraden Zahlen zu seinen Ungunsten abgerundet werden. Diese Prozedur kann er bis zu dreimal wiederholen oder vorher bereits das Spiel verlassen. Nach drei Versuchen beendet Wario das Geschehen automatisch. right|thumb Während man im oben genannten Bonusspiel seine Münzen vermehren kann, kann man im anderen Herzteile und sogar Leben gewinnen. Wenn man das Spiel betritt, erscheint vor Wario eine Tafel, die ihm drei Möglichkeiten bietet. Er kann hier Kurse auswählen, die einen verschieden hohen Münzeinsatz erfordern. Der ''A Course erfordert 100 , der B Course 40 und der C Course noch 20 Münzen. Um dieses Bonusspiel betreten zu können, muss Wario zuvor also mindestens 20 Münzen eingesammelt haben. Wario erhält fünf Bomben, die er dann auf Gegner auf der anderen Seite eines Flusses werfen muss. Durch eine Poweranzeige am unteren Rand wird die Kraft für den Wurf angezeigt; ist er zu schwach, erreicht er die andere Seite nicht. Das Zeitlimt beträgt pro Wurf 9 Sekunden. Wenn Wario mit einer Bombe einen Gegner auf der anderen Seite in die Luft sprengt, erhält er einen Treffer. Abhängig von seiner Trefferanzahl fällt seine Belohnung aus. Je mehr Münzen Wario zu Beginn eingesetzt hat, desto höher ist die mögliche Belohnung, jedoch steigt auch der Schwierigkeitsgrad rapide an. Fähigkeiten Wario besiegt seine Gegner vorzugsweise mit dem Rippentriller, in späteren Spielen Rempelattacke genannt. Dazu rammt er sie von der Seite in ihre ungeschützten Stellen, also meist von hinten. Kleine Gegner werden sofort weggeschleudert und besiegt, solche in seiner Größe nur betäubt. Zusätzlich kann er während seiner Attacke springen, um höher gelegene Gegner zu erreichen. Diese Fähigkeit hat hier noch keinen Namen, wird ab Wario Land II jedoch Sprungattacke. genannt. Mit dieser Attacke ist es Wario auch möglich, Blöcke zu zerstören, die ihm im Weg stehen. Sein Dickschädel hilft ihm, Blöcke auch von unten durch Springen zu zerstören. Springt Wario auf einen Gegner, wird dieser nicht besiegt, sondern ebenfalls betäubt. Wenn Wario ihn dann berührt, kann er ihn einhändig aufheben und auf andere Gegner oder gegen die Wand werfen. Wario geht langsamer, wenn er einen großen Gegner schleppt. Durch seine Niederlage gegen Mario reicht bereits eine Verletzung aus, um ihn zu Klein-Wario zu schrumpfen. In diesem Zustand beherrscht Wario die Rippentriller nicht mehr, kann seine Feinde aber weiterhin mit Kopfsprüngen betäuben. Verletzt sich Klein-Wario, geht ein Leben verloren. Verwandlungen Wario kann mit Hilfe von unterschiedlichen Pötten, die sich in den Gesichts-Blöcken verbergen, verschiedene Hüte mit besonderen Fähigkeiten erlangen. Gegenstände Items * In den Gesichts-Blöcken finden sich noch weitere nützliche Items. Eines davon ist der Stern, wie man ihn aus diversen Mario-Spielen kennt. Wario läuft für kurze Zeit schneller und ist unverwundbar. Der Stern kommt allerdings recht selten vor. * Ein weiteres wichtiges Item ist das Herz. Für jeden besiegten Gegner erhält Wario Herzpunkte. Für jedes Herz erhöht sich die Herzpunktanzeige um 10. Für ein Extra-Leben benötigt Wario 100. Die Herzpunkte werden am unteren Bildschirmrand angezeigt, ebenso wie die in diesem Level gesammelten Münzen, Warios Leben und die verbleibende Zeit. * Extrem selten sind die 100er-Goldmünzen und die 3-Up-Herzen. Diese sind sehr gut versteckte, riesige Versionen der normalen Items, und sie befinden sich in riesigen Gesichts-Blöcken. Objekte * Sehr selten ist der !-Block, welcher bei Anstoß schwarz bzw. weiß wird und bestimmte Bereiche des betroffenen Levels verändert. Wario muss sich gut umschauen, um alle Veränderungen zu entdecken. * Noch seltener ist der Riesen-!-Block. Er verändert die gesamte Welt, in der er sich befindet, und zwar für immer. Gegner Gewöhnliche Gegner Bosse Bossgegner tauchen stets am Ende des letzten Levels einer Welt auf. Dabei sind sie recht unterschiedlich zu besiegen, einige lassen sich klassisch durch Sprünge besiegen, andere auf eine neue Art und Weise. Referenzen in anderen Spielen Im Spiel WarioWare: Smooth Moves heißt eines der zahlreichen Mikrospiele Wario Land. Es gehört zu den Spielen von 9-Volt und 18-Volt. Ähnlich wie einem der zwei Minispiele nach jedem Level muss Wario hier Gegner abschießen. Diesmal hält er jedoch einen Piraten-Goom und wirft damit auf Togemarus, Piraten-Gooms, Droppers and Debidebis. Bei jedem Treffer erscheint eine Münze. Im Original-Spiel erscheint eine Münze jedoch nur, wenn Wario seine Gegner mit einem Rippentriller besiegt. Galerie Mögliche neue Unterkünfte WL Vogelhaus.PNG|Schlechtestes Ergebnis für Wario WL Baumstamm.PNG WL Blockhaus.PNG WL Villa.PNG WL Schloss.PNG|Ausgangspunkt der folgenden Spiele WL Planet.PNG|Bei 99.999 Münzen erhält Wario einen eigenen Planeten Wario WL Artwork Szene.jpg|Artwork des Titelbildes WL Artwork Wario 03.PNG|Wario WL Artwork Wario 02.gif|Wario WL Artwork Wario 04.png|Wario WL Artwork Wario 01.gif|Wario beim Schwimmen WL Artwork Stier-Wario 2.png|Stier-Wario, der einen Piraten-Goom werfen will Trailer thumb|Im deutschen Werbespot kommt Wario aus dem Game Boy heraus.Es folgen Webetrailer aus verschiedenne Ländern. Offenbar wurde für jede Sprache ein anderer Trailer produziert. Folgender Link führt zum deutschen Werbetrailer für dieses Spiel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Raep9u87lLQ Dieser Link führt zur völlig anderen englischen Version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxPFXxmX6Cs&feature=related Hier ist die französische Fassung: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmiClWcn2zk&feature=related Trivia *Für dieses Spiel existiert ein Cheat, mit dem man alle Werte am unteren Bildschirmrand nach Belieben ändern kann. Auch die Wirkung der Pötte kann man so nachstellen. Der Spielspaß wird dadurch aber sicher nicht gefördert, da das Spiel damit extrem vereinfacht wird. *Wario Land wurde weltweit ca 5,2 Mio. mal verkauft und ist damit das Spiel mit den schwächsten Verkaufszahlen aus der Super Mario Land-Reihe, jedoch das mit den höchsten Verkaufszahlen aus der Wario Land-Reihe. (Quelle: vgchartz.com) !